No More
by Knell13
Summary: Homura Akemi has suffered through loss and despair and just when she feels like her curse will never end, things take a turn for the weird. This takes place between "A Town Called Mercy" and "The Power of Three."
1. The Doctor

Once again, she had failed. Homura gazed upon the destruction of the city, the city she had failed to save more times than she could remember. She silently cursed herself for her inability to change fate, to change the future. This could not happen again, she couldn't let it happen yet she knew it would happen.

With a single tear, she reset time, ready to face hell all over again.

* * *

She awoke in the hospital, the same old one she had grown so used to. She prepared to get out of bed when something stopped her, something wasn't right. Why was there a man sitting at the foot of her bed, he was wearing a white doctor's coat and seemed very interested in whatever book he was reading. He had never been there before, never in all the times she had gone back.

"Oh hello."

He said looking up from the book and giving her a small smile.

"I'm your Doctor."

* * *

-5 hours earlier on a familiar blue box-

"Oi don't get sassy with me, we're supposed to meet the Ponds for tea. What do you mean you have other plans?"

Suddenly the console shook violently as he struggled to maintain his balance. He hated when it decided to book a vacation without his consent.

"Hey! Listen here you; you've got some explaining to do, WHOA!"

He was jerked backwards as the TARDIS landed at whatever destination it had chosen. He leapt to his feet and straightened his bow tie. Opening the door he found himself not quite in London, that's for sure.

"Well, that's a new one. Never been here before, wait. She did not! Oi, you put me in an alternate universe again didn't you? Blimey, last time I let you call the shots."

He fully exited the TARDIS and looked at the city that loomed in front of him. His frown twisted into a grin.

"But, I do love new things."

He pulled out his sonic and did a quick scan of the area, far as he could tell, he was in Japan. Seemed like an alternate Earth of some sort and it didn't seem all that different, except for one minor tiny detail.

"Someone's been messing with time vortex around here; someone's created a time loop! Very dangerous, not good, that thing could tear this very universe apart. Do not want that happening, not at all. Gotta find the source."

He turned his head and saw a hospital situated not too far from where the TARDIS landed, the majority of the flucations seemed to be coming from there.

"Oooh, I think it's time I actually bring some truth to my title!"

He took off running; this was going to be a fun adventure.

* * *

"Doctor?"

She asked him quizzically.

"Doctor Who?"

He gave her a coy smile before closing his book.

"Just Doctor. Now tell me, why have you been messing around with time?"

She recoiled at that, how did this man know about time? She had been careful, no one knew about her and yet here this mysterious Doctor was, claiming he knew about it.

"Who exactly are you? You're not a real Doctor are you?"

He stood up and threw the book over his shoulder before ripping off the lab coat to reveal a long black jacket.

"Not a medical one, but I am a Doctor. I am The Doctor and Miss Homura Akemi, I'm here to help."

"You're…here to help me? Don't get mad at me if I don't believe you. No one can help me, I fight this battle alone. I always have, and I always will."

He sighed and walked towards her.

"I do hate doing this, but in order to move things along. Geronimo!"

He slammed his head against hers and all of his memories were transferred.

Memories flooded into her head, visions. Daleks, Cybermen, The TARDIS, his other incarnations.

_I am a Time Lord. _

_I'm 1,200 years old and I've seen a lot of things. _

_Come along Ponds. _

_Don't…"Blink." _

_The girl who waited. _

She backed away and her eyes widened as she looked at him. This man, he was old, very old and he was perhaps the one person in the entire universe who could help her. She knew that now.

"I'm The Doctor, now; I may have delved into your memories with that as well. Consider it, fair trade. "

He then placed his hands in his pockets and strolled to the window.

"Incubators, well now it all makes sense. Nasty creatures them, no emotions, always doing what they want. Like a Dalek, only, harder to negotiate with. Your goal is to make sure this Madoka never makes a contract with them. Trust me, you don't want anybody making contracts with those folk, never really explain all the details and then you end up right where they want you. So, It looks like I've got work to do! Listen, if you need me, just say you need a Doctor."

He took off then, leaving Homura to her own thoughts.

* * *

It had been a few days since she last saw that mysterious man and she had long since forgotten him with the distractions of being in School and meeting Madoka. There was another thing she was being careful of, the incubators. This had kept her on her toes; she needed to get close to Madoka without alerting Kyubey's attention, granted that was easier said than done.

"Hey Akemi-san! Do you want to work on homework together?"

The pinkette chirped as she skipped over to Homura, a warm smile on her face.

"It's just I haven't gotten to know you very well and I figured this would be a great opportunity!"

Hide your emotions, Homura. This is what you've trained yourself in. Just nod and accept, don't act excited. Emotions are a weakness and you can't let them taint you. She managed to nod to Madoka.

"That sounds fine. "

She noticed a familiar blue haired girl glaring at her from the corner of her eye. Sayaka Miki, she was never fond of the blunette, got jealous way too easily.

"You want to join too, Miki-san?"

Homura asked as she flicked her gaze over to the other girl, she decided she might as well be nice. After all, being cold all the time wouldn't get her anywhere, she'd tried it, only ended in more despair for everyone.

* * *

As she was sitting down to do homework with her friends, Homura realized something was off. Not once did Kyubey contact her, not once did she notice an Incubator, what in the world was going on? They usually made their move by now. Suddenly Kyubey's voice rang in her mind.

_A change of plans Akemi Homura, we must proceed with caution. All of our minds got a transmission at the same time. It appears, we've caught the attention of someone else. I'll relay the message to you. _

_This planet is under my protection. _

_The Doctor_


	2. Master

The tail and the beady red eyes were the most obvious features that painted the furry creature that sat upon a small table as it overlooked the city its magnificent buildings stretching into the night sky. Incubators weren't capable of emotions, but they were capable of caution and intelligence and something told them that proceeding with the plan now would be most unwise.

_This Doctor is a dangerous adversary he knows about us and how we work._ It thought to itself being careful not to show signs of hesitation as that is probably what that Doctor wanted. It jumped off the table and trotted to the edge of the building it had been observing things from, the night breeze with its brisk claws loomed over it like this new adversary.

* * *

At the very same time in a rundown motel room the black haired Homura Akemi gasped as she awoke from what seemed to be a nightmare. She didn't have any family to stay with and it was easier to just not be on the radar at this point. The smell of the room made her eyes water and there weren't even any lights but it would do at this point. What troubled her the most however was the nightmare she just had or perhaps the nightmare it should have been. Instead of the dark visions she always had there was something new. Reaching over to her nightstand grabbing at the glass of water she had poured herself earlier in the night she quickly took a sip and decided she'd focus on these things later. For now she could sense something was wrong. There was a witch nearby.

There were days when Homura had fought very odd witches but none were as weird as this one. She stood inside the barrier and faced the being that was threatening innocents and she felt like she needed a drink. Usually witches were made of things that represented the person they once were, but this thing looked just like a robot. In fact, she felt like she had seen this once before.

"Oh no." She swallowed hard as she recognized what it was in front of her. There was a witch here all right but it was already dead. The thing standing directly in front of her was much worse.

"EX-TER-MI-NATE!" It shouted in a robotic voice, it's droid like appearance not at all matching the menacing aura it was giving off. The rod protruding from its face charged up an energy beam and fired it directly at Homura who was frozen with fear. She had fought witches and all sorts of beings but this was something new. She didn't know how to deal with this.

How did something like that even get here? It was the dead of night in what the Doctor explained was an alternate universe to his own, how could his enemies be here? Unless…

_Could someone else besides The Doctor be here? Someone who had the ability to travel between dimensions? If that's the case, I've gotta get word to him and quick, this is out of my league. But I guess back to more pressing matters._

She quickly paused time right before the blast hit her and sprinted away making sure she put a lot of distance between the dalek and herself before resuming time.

"Hello Homura." A man's voice called out from behind her which made the brunette freeze in place. Hopefully it'd be who she thought it was.

"Doctor?" She replied with hesitation, she had seen enough weird things tonight as it was. Her breath caught as she slowly turned around to face him. That wasn't the doctor but she wouldn't be able to ask who because her vision went black at that moment. She slammed face first into the ground as the man approached her, hands in his pocket.

"Oooh! Close, but no cigar. I am…" He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "The Master, much better person than that Doctor! Come along Homura, we're going for a ride!"

* * *

Elsewhere, across the city a red haired girl was running from a man. She had just stolen his food and was making her get away through the darkened streets. For just a man though he was awfully fast. She tore around a corner only to find the man in the brown leather jacket staring directly at her with his right hand out.

"I believe you have something of mine missy." He spoke to her in what she could only hear as Japanese with an American accent, it sounded really weird.

"Yeah? Well why should I give it back? I'm only fending for myself you don't need to butt into my business. This is my food now and you won't be getting it back from me. Sorry!"

She cut past him only to find her right arm gripped by the stranger once more. How did he have such great reflexes? She was the fastest person she knew.

"You look like you don't get how I caught you. Life time of chasing bad guys does that to you. Now, hand it over."

"Who the hell are you!?" She screeched at him she was getting more and more pissed by the second. Before she could reply she saw some kind of shiny thing in front of her which made her freeze. Was that some kind of robot? What the hell was that thing? As she went to look closer a blast flew past her head and impacted whatever it was up ahead, causing it to explode.

"Jack Harkness." He said as he holstered his gun and stood beside her having let go of her arm. "And I just saved your life."

* * *

"What's wrong Madoka?" Sayaka asked as the two of them sat in the pinkette's living room, watching a movie together. It had been a quiet evening, nothing really eventful but it was like Madoka was constantly distracted by something.

"I feel secure. It's weird Sayaka-chan, I've always had these nightmares about scary things to come but then they stopped. I'm not used to being so at ease." She took a drink of juice and sighed. "What's going on around here?"

"I can understand what you mean." The blunette agreed. "I had all these weird nightmares too, but they stopped happening. Although I always had a glimpse of a word, I think it was something like No."

"More." Madoka finished her friend's sentence. "I got the same message. I just wonder what it means, why are these odd things happening all of a sudden?"

A knock on the door roused them both back to reality.

"I'll get it." Madoka said as she hopped up and walked across the carpeted room to the door. She slowly turned the knob and opened it. "May I help you?"

"Why yes you can. May I come in for a bit?" The man asked with a soft grin.

"I guess but who are you? Do I know you?"

"Call me The Doctor, I'm here to help." He chuckled lightly placing his hands in his pocket. "I just got back from meeting your new friend Homura, you can say I'm like a brother to her."

"A friend of Homura-chan? Why didn't you say so?" She chirped happily. "Come on in!"

As Madoka turned around and walked inside, the man cackled and closed the door behind him. His laughter only grew more and more intense.

_Let the fun begin. _


	3. A twist in time

The Doctor shot up from where he was working on a device, his eyes scanning the interior of the TARDIS. He had just heard a noise, but not just any noise, a noise he knew all too well. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. He opened the doors and emerged into the brisk night air, looking for the source of what alerted him. He slapped himself upside the head, why couldn't he place where he had heard the noise before? He began sprinting through the streets and finally made the connection. He knew that noise, he knew that feeling. For right in front of him in the middle of the street was a ripple in time and space. He whipped out his sonic and scanned it quickly, what had caused it? As he looked at the results the question changed from what to who? A shiver went down his spine as he recognized the fingerprints. Someone who was impossible, someone who was supposed to be dead, well it didn't matter if they were supposed to be dead. Because they were here now and that was very bad news. Suddenly the incubator's were the least of his worries.

"Hey chump, miss me?" A voice called out from behind him, a voice he visibly flinched at. "Oh, don't look so frightened, I just came to say hello." He chuckled. "I heard you were trying to save a world, how could I resist screwing your plans up?"

"What did you do?" The Doctor asked bitterly without turning around. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing, well, at least not yet. Madoka and Sayaka are fully convinced I'm you, hilarious right? And Homura? She's a bit busy trying to escape I'd say. However, this isn't about them, Doctor! This is about you! I woke up in this strange land, as if fate gave me a second chance at ruining you! Good things happen to bad people you see! Oh and, to make things a tad more spicy, I brought a few Dalek friends to mix things up!" He clapped his hands. "Now as for me? I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show. I'll watch as you fail to save everyone again!" He turned on his heel and began walking away. "Don't bother looking for Homura, won't find her, not till it's too late."

If there was anyone who could make The Doctor truly angry, it was the man who had just appeared. His smug demeanor, his carelessness and his disregard for human life. He clenched his fists and took off running. No one would die; he wouldn't let it happen, not again. He wouldn't allow anyone to die on his watch!

* * *

She banged on the metal walls, her fists bleeding from the continued assault. The black haired girls slumped to her knees, how could she have let herself get caught like this? She didn't know where she was, she just knew she was trapped and for some reason she couldn't transform. She felt so useless, but she didn't give up hope. She continued to think, she had to escape. It had been a long time since she had hope and she wouldn't let it go so easily. The words of The Doctor, his memories, they gave her courage. She had to save her friends; she had to save the world. She wouldn't save just Madoka, she would save everyone. She rushed against the wall with one final push and found it tumbling forward. It slammed into the floor with a large crash and she could see light rushing in through the damaged object. Now that she could see, she realized she was in a cage of some sort. That was good; at least she knew what she was in now. She grabbed a metal bar that had been dislodged and used it to pry open the structure. With a heavy heave she managed to break free. She wanted to enjoy the freedom, but she didn't have the time. Leaping to her feet, she looked around. It looked like an abandoned warehouse of some sort. _ Stupid Homura, what are you doing. You've gotta get going. This is no time to admire where you were imprisoned! _

She took off down the street, barely looking where she was going. In fact, she was in such a rush that she didn't notice The Doctor running directly toward her. Coincidentally, it was the same on his end as they both collided and ended up knocking eachother to the ground.

"D-Doctor!?" She stammered, she was glad to see him, someone she could trust. "Where have you been!?"

"Looking for you! How did you escape? No, stupid question, course you escaped. Clever girl you are. More important, Master, Daleks, bad things. Get to Madoka, Master deceived her and Sayaka, made her think he's me. Go!" He continued sprinting past her, not even bothering to see if she understood that all.

Luckily, she did. She merely nodded and headed toward Madoka's house as fast as her feet could carry her. She could use her magic now, but she decided she'd save it for when she really needed it. She quite literally crashed through the front door and started blabbering at a million miles per hour, not unlike The Doctor. "Madoka, you've been deceived. Bad man, not Doctor. Master, daleks, horrible things! Stay inside don't let anyone in! Don't be brave, just! Stay! There! Don't move! And you Sayaka, no stupid, I hate stupid! No, no talking back! Now's not the time, not now! I have to go, remember. Don't let anyone in, that's an order! Except if he's the pizza man, you have to eat after all!" She slammed the door and tore off down the street, hoping to meet up with The Doctor.

Madoka merely stared in confusion. What had just happened?

* * *

Elsewhere, The Doctor managed to find what he was looking for. "Perfect!" His gaze flicked over his shoulder. "Ah! Homura, perfect timing. Hold this!" He tossed her something that looked like a blue snow globe. "I've got a way to save the day, mind you, it's an incredibly stupid way and it probably won't work, but it's all we've got!"

"So you've got a plan?" She asked with a bit of hope in her eyes.

"Not a plan! A thing, it's a pretty cool thing, I just have to adjust the thingy wingy and we're good to go! That snow globe, it's not just any snow globe! It has the power to absorb grief. Incubators are aliens, where do you think they got the technology for a soul gem? It just so happens I know that scientist, made him make me a better one. Let's just say he owed me a favor. Hold that near a soul gem that's turning black and it'll revert to normal. Not a perfect solution, but it'll buy us time! And time Homura. Is something we need right now. "

"I understand, but what about." Of course he interrupted her.

"No need to worry about the Daleks or Master, I brought an old friend in to handle the daleks, well, not exactly. It was more like he hitched a ride without telling me, trust me when I say, he's the best guy we got for this. As for The Master, well, you just leave him to me. Now get going, stop those witches from forming!"

She smiled at that, things were finally beginning to look up, and all because a mysterious blue box just happened to appear one day. She made her exit, looking for magical girls who were in dire need of this object.

* * *

"W-What the hell was that!?" Kyoko exclaimed as she recovered from the lazer blast whizzing past her head. "I didn't make a wish to get involved in freaking star wars!"

"It's called a dalek, real nasty folks." Jack said. "You don't want to mess with them, but that's not the most important topic right now. You have a friend right?"

"What? You mean Mami? What about her?" Kyoko asked, unsure why this stranger was so curious about her relationships all of a sudden.

"Well, if one of them was after you, it's only safe to assume there's one after her right? Can you tell me where she lives?"

It was only ten minutes later that they arrived at her house and found her cornered by a Dalek. Jack, being well, Jack decided the only thing to do was stupid. He dove in front of her and shielded her with his own body. He fell to the ground without a sound and left the two girls in a stunned silence.

The Dalek had no intention on mourning his loss however, it closed in on it's prey. "EX-TER-MI-NATE!" It's robotic voice screeched only for it's attack to be stopped before it began by a bullet in it's eye stalk.

"Can it." Jack said as he lowered his gun. He stood up off the ground and kicked the Dalek so it fell over. "So, why don't we all go out for Chinese?" He asked Kyoko and Mami as he turned around, ignoring their shocked expressions.

**Next Time: **

"Are you insane!? You'll destroy all of time!"

"It matters not to use Incubator's, our plans have been thwarted, and the only solution is to destroy this timeline. We cannot allow this to become the true story."

"Fraid' I can't let you incubator's do that. You see you furballs, as much as I do like the fact that you're making a fool of The Doctor. I do like existing."

_The End of All Part 1 _


End file.
